


Memories: Catapult

by fluffybunnybadass



Series: Riolu/Lucario - Sinnoh events [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: aka everyone gangs up on me in the year 2007, because we're all dumb teens, this is basically an omake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybunnybadass/pseuds/fluffybunnybadass
Summary: Forum post: "Oh no, oh no, OH NONONONONONOoooooo--- I can't believe it! SOMEONE just set it up so I'll be at a festival with my crush and there will be NO ONE ELSE TO DIVERT ATTENTION AWAY TO. help. ;____;"
Series: Riolu/Lucario - Sinnoh events [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Memories: Catapult

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Riolu IV before progressing for the full fun of it. Or don't, it's up to you.

**www.pokeart.com**

**user: pkmnmaster_Sarah**

**pages > journals > latest entry**

**Date:** XXX, XX, 2007 5:37pm

**Title:** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED

I CAN'T EITHER TBH DFJSNFJDHFJDKSFKDJ HELP

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

*this proceeds for five more minutes*

Okay, SO. We went over to Celestic Town to visit---- Well, in case this SOMEHOW, MAGICALLY gets looked for IN SOME WEIRD ASS SCENARIO, I'm... not gonna say WHO but everyone who's been here already knows what's going on. Or who I mean. …........ ~~shit maybe I need to delete my previous entries or at least edit the names out....~~

EDIT: FUCK. MY USERNAME. ARCEUS DAMNIT. You know what, there are plenty of other sarahs out there in the world, WHAT ARE THE ODDS IT'D BE ME, HMM???????

*takes a deep breath* OKAY, WELL. AS I WAS SAYING.

The _person_ that we went to go visit, you know, the really cool chick? Well, um.

Someone else was there too. .////////. AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME!!!!! D///<

(we had a really good talk after though but I'm not gonna go into details about that. With her, I mean. Not with him. Hahahahaha.................. help)

RIGHT. WELL. THAT SOUNDS BAD ENOUGH, RIGHT??? NOPE. THAT WAS THE _NICE_ PART OF THE TRIP. BECAUSE WHAT DOES SHE DO BUT--- SHIT. SHITHISHITHIT. THAT MIGHT ALSO BE TOO MUCH DETAIL. FUCK. BUT I WANNA TELL ALL OF YOU.

LOOK, POINT IS, THAT OTHER PERSON AND I ARE... no not dating lol. BUT UM. I'M WORRIED THAT IT MIGHT GET MISCONSTRUED AS ONE???? you've heard me talk about it before sevearl times, so i'm not even gonna reiterate it for the uumpteenth time. And as much as i'd like for it to be one, or, yknow...maybeleadintomoreofthemohmyarceus, I. um.

LOOK I DONT' REALLY KNOW WHAT TO SAY OKAY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bye

PS: Pika says hi, and so does Riolu!

* * *

**Comments**

**AquaKC** said: ^_^ Congrats!  
 **pkmnmaster_Sarah** replied: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO NONONONO DON'T CONGRATULATE ME  
 **AquaKC** replied: Oh. Then uncongratulations?  
 **pkmnmaster_Sarah** replied: T_______________T that's not any better......

**Sangome** said: *covers own ears* I can hear you all the way over here in Pastoria City, Sarah.  
 **pkmnmaster_Sarah** replied: srrylol  
 **pkmnmaster_Sarah** replied: Wait you're in Pastoria?!  
( _See comment thread_ )

**Kira** said: ;D ;D ;D SOOOOOOOO, when's the wedding day?  
 **pkmnmaster_Sarah** replied: SDFNAJKLSDHFAJKCUINWEAUIOANCUIODHNASDFULBHADSUIDFSDF VICKY STFU  
 **Kira** replied: NEVARRRRR!!!  
 **pkmnmaster_Sarah** replied: T_______________________T  
 **Kira** replied: >B)  
 **pkmnmaster_Sarah** replied: you're not invited to the wedding anymore.  
 **Kira** replied: Aww man. Wait, so you ADMIT that there's going to be a wedding? HMMMM.....  
 **pkmnmaster_Sarah** replied: THERE WON'T BE, IF YOU KEEP THIS UP.

**Blaze** said: WOOT WOOT!!!!  
 **pkmnmaster_Sarah** replied:: NO. NO WOOTS. PUT ALL UR WOOTS DOWN.  
 **Blaze** replied: MAKE ME! *sticks tongue out and runs away with all of the woots*  
 **pkmnmaster_Sarah** replied: damnit blaze I don't have time to chase you all across Sinnoh I have REAL MATTERS TO DEAL WITH TONIGHT.  
 **Blaze** replied: Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike a daaaaate? :D  
 **pkmnmaster_Sarah** replied: *bashes head into a wall* no, not like a date, Blaze. Otherwise you'd be hearing me cheering a lot more and this journal would be nothing BUT capslock galore.  
 **Blaze** replied: caplocks cruise control for cool!  
 **pkmnmaster_Sarah** replied: you forgot to hit caps lock  
 **Blaze** replied: or _did_ I? B)  
 **pkmnmaster_Sarah** replied: *facepalms* yes. You did.

* * *

**Instant Message history with AquaKC**

[5:43:06PM] _-_ **pkmnmaster_Sarah:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[5:44:23PM] _-_ **AquaKC** : you ok?

[5:45:01PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : yes, I'm just not done screaming

[5:45:10PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[5:45:17PM] - **AquaKC** : Okay, let me know when you are ^_^

[5:46:09PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa what am I gonna do, Casey?!!??!?!?

[5:47:18PM] - **AquaKC** : Well, it's dream come true for you, isn't it? ^^

[5:47:42PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : y-yeah, you're not wrong, but......

[5:47:48PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : I'm scared ><;

[5:47:53PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : What if I blow it again?! T-T

[5:48:10PM] - **AquaKC** : Then I wish you the best of luck!

[5:48:23PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : Thanks... ;///;

* * *

**Instant Message history with Sangome**

[5:41:29PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : Stacey help what do I do!?!?!?

[5:42:12PM] - **Sangome** : About what?

[5:44:33PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : About Lance!!! and the definitely not a date but cynthia totally set it up as one thing.

[5:44:39PM] - **Sangome** : wait what  
[5:44:41PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : Or the opportunity for it to be like one.

[5:45:02PM] - **Sangome** : was that something the two of you planned?

[5:46:44PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : uhh... we didn't really get a chance to, but if I had known she was going to, I might have actually debated asking anyways.................. ;;;;;;;>_>

[5:47:03PM] - **Sangome** : ….

[5:47:07PM] - **Sangome** : *sigh*

[5:47:11PM] - **Sangome** : I really don't know.

[5:47:16PM] - **Sangome** : You could try talking to him....?

[5:48:01PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : *dryly* yes, of course. Why didn't I think of that?!!!

[5:48:02PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : :|

[5:48:29PM] - **Sangome** : I'm just trying to help...

[5:49:54PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : sorry........ ><;;;  
  


* * *

**Instant Message history with Kira**

[5:40:12PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : VICKURRRRRR!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[5:41:18PM] - **Kira** : ;D

[5:41:24PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : no not like that

[5:41:36PM] - **Kira** : I can help him pick a song to serenade you with ;DD

[5:41:48PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : that's not helping!!!!!!

[5:41:51PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : >//////////////////<

[5:41:59PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : plz dont do that.....

[5:42:05PM] - **Kira** : Awwwwww, ok

[5:42:20PM] - **Kira** : So what ARE you going to do?

[5:42:31PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : IDK!!! That's why I'm asking!

[5:42:44PM] - **Kira** : Well..... you COULD tell him how you feel.

_(Kira is typing) (pkmnmaster_Sarah is typing)_

[5:42:50PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : no, never, we saw how that worked out last time

[5:42:51PM] - **Kira** : Maybe even kiss him~~~~~

[5:42:56PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : *SCREAMING*

* * *

**Instant Message history with Blaze**

[5:45:17PM] - **Blaze** : I heard you got a date~~~

[5:48:34PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : oh no

[5:48:38PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : no not like THAT

[5:48:42PM] - **Blaze** : Are you suuuuuure?

[5:48:45PM] - **Blaze** : If not, I'll take him!

[5:48:49PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : BLAZE NO!!!!!!

[5:48:54PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : that shit's not funny :\\\\\\\

[5:48:59PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : you know how I feel about that joke

[5:49:11PM] - **Blaze** : sowwwy

[5:53:29PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : haaaaaalp wat dooooooooooo

[5:53:57PM] - **Blaze** : IDK dood!

[5:54:00PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : ;~;

[5:54:01PM] - **Blaze** : Dress up?

[5:54:11PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : uh, no. Not an official date, 'member?

[5:54:15PM] - **Blaze** : I 'member

[5:54:17PM] - **Blaze** : But you could!

[5:54:47PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : Blaze, I'm not gonna make an awkward situation even worse!

[5:55:02PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : I don't want him to think that I expect anything out of this? Or from him?

[5:55:22PM] - **Blaze** : Do you?

[5:55:26PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : Do I what?

[5:55:29PM] - **Blaze** : Expect anything!

[5:55:48PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : well.... no, not really.

[5:56:13PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : I mean, it'd be NICE, but I'm not really gonna try to push my luck

[5:56:21PM] - **pkmnmaster_Sarah** : It didn't work out too well last time.

[5:56:33PM] - **Blaze** : Ah.

[5:56:37PM] - **Blaze** : Then IDK!

* * *

**Text Message history with Cynthia**

I can't believe you did this!!! <<

>> :3c

>> You don't have to go if you don't want to, you know.

>> I apologize if it was too pushy. But the opportunity is there now.

>> It's up to you if you want to go or not

Oh no. <<

I am GOING <<

But that doesn't mean I'm gonna be happy about it. <<

wait <<

YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT <<

>> Lol.

>> Do you need help getting ready?

…. <<

I dunno <<

I don't have anything SUPER nice, but I don't <<

need anything super nice, right? <<

It's just some festival <<

>> Hm...

>> I could lend you some clothes, if you want

LOL <<

I'm too fat to fit into anything of yours <<

Maybe I could fit one garment over one of my thighs <<

>> =\

>> You shouldn't talk about yourself like that.

Yeah yeah I know. <<  
  


>> I wasn't always able to fit into my current size.

o.h. <<

My bad <<

I didn't know, i'm sorry ><''' <<

>> You don't need to apologize for not knowing

>> But by saying those things about yourself, you're also

>> running the risk of hurting others like you, or those

>> that used to be like you.

I'm really sorry!!!! <<

>~<''''' <<

*sigh* <<

...As nice as your offer is, I think I'm just going <<

to go with what I have. <<

I think it might make it feel less like a date <<

if I'm just wearing what I normally do <<

And if being myself doesn't impress him, then oh well <<

sucks to me be <<

>> That's....

>> An almost mature response

>> I think you might be growing up, Sarah :)

Thanks >////< <<

>> I hope it goes well for you!

Thanks. Yeah, me too... <<

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot of fun to write! It doesn't really need to fall into any particular segment of anything lol but i just. really wanted to write something fun after all of that heaviness that comes with the Memories Lucario/Riolu series. It's like the bonus chapters at the end of a manga!  
> Every named person featured is based off one of my friends, including usernames they had or would have had at the time. So this is basically how we all would have talked, or so I'd like to imagine.  
> Hope you had fun being _catapulted_ back to 2007!


End file.
